


NSFW Alphabet | Ben

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [13]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Ben

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

After he pulls out of you, he collapse next to you for few minutes to rest. Then he'll help you get cleaned up while constantly asking if you're okay or if you need anything. 

**B=Body Part (Their favorite part of their partner's body)**

He is a total ass man. He likes to stare at it as you walk past and slap it, making you squeak in surprise. And when you're cuddling together, he'll just knead your butt unconsciously.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

He doesn't like making you messy in the bed, it's not his thing. After sex, he almost immediately goes to take a shower which usually leads to shower sex.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He loves leaving love bites and hickeys all over your neck and collarbone. Ever since you started dating, scarves and high collars have become a daily part of your wardrobe.

**E= Experience (How much do they have?)**

Being in line for the throne, he's had numerous people throw themselves at him but he wanted to wait until marriage. But he's 100% convince he's gonna marry you so it's ok.

**F= Favorite Position**

**G= Goofy (How are they in the moment? Are they more serious or humorous?)**

He tries to be serious. He does make you laugh just by the awkward things he says. You start laughing at him and he starts laughing at you to the point where you both have to pause to get your giggles under control.

**H= Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He's very hairy but it's obvious he takes very good care of himself.

**I=Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

He's a natural romantic. He's always trailing leaving kisses on your neck and telling you how gorgeous you look and how much he loves you.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

He prefers jacking off to quickies. At least when he's jacking off, he can let his imagination run wild and imagine you and all the things he wants to you.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Despite his rather innocent appearance, he likes being the dominant in bed. One is because it helps his de-stress. Two is so that he can take care of you when he's done.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At first, he was nervous that you were going to get caught so you stuck to Ben's dorm room. Now it's moved to Ben's office, usually with you bent over his desk.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sometimes you'll take his crown and place it on your head and he thinks you look so ravishing when you wear it. He also loves it when you look so poised and sophisticated at royal events because he knows how wrecked and messy you're gonna look later that night.

**N=No (Something they won't do, turn offs)**

He hates humiliating you or making you uncomfortable. He loves you too much to do that.

**O=Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He doesn't mind giving but he won't tell you how much he loves your blowjobs. He has a tight grip on the back of your head, pushing his dick further down your throat, pulling back slightly when you gag.

**P=Pace (Fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**

The first time you have sex together, he's slow and gentle. Everytime after that, he sets a brutal pace, the sounds of bare skin slapping against each other echoing through the room.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Not a fan. If he can't have proper sex the way he wants it, then he doesn't want it at all. Of course, he has no problem getting you off if you need it.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He's nervous about anything new, like most people would be. The riskiest thing you've done so far is give him a blowjob from underneath his desk while he was meeting with someone.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they usually lastâ€¦)**

On the average, he can last two rounds. If it's been a while or it's been a rough day, he can last up to four. Each round lasts a very long time, leaving both of you spent afterwards.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

His favorite type of foreplay is to watch you ride a vibrator and stopping you right before you finish to finish you off himself.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

He's not a fan on teasing. He feels bad about it and he just wants to make both of you feel good.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what kind of noises do they make, etc.)**

Most of the time he tries to keep your shouts and moans quiet because he wants to keep them to himself. He doesn't really moan during sex, instead he growls.

**W= Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He likes it when you rake your nails down his back, leaving angry scratches. He likes to embarrass you with them, especially when the other guys on the tourney team laugh and tell you that "you really did a number on Ben last night."

**X=X-Ray**

He's slightly above average in length. He's also probably stupidly thick.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He asks for sex at least twice a week. He's relatively easy to please.

**Z=ZZZ... (How fast do they fall asleep afterwards?)**

Most of the time, he won't go to sleep afterwards. He'll cuddle with you until you fall asleep and he'll head back to work being King.


End file.
